


Propagation

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Croaks & Quills [1]
Category: The Mists of Avalon - Marion Zimmer Bradley
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Epistolary, Female Protagonist, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But I was never meant to bear another generation of Goddess worshippers.</p>
<p>Series summary: In 1969, following the reform of the Roman Missal and the Roman Calendar, a collection of seemingly rare and ancient texts were found that placed further speculation on the lines between history and mythology.  Among these texts was a series of letters in a folio, apparently written by Raven, a prophetess of the religious order of the Mother Goddess of Avalon.  What makes this discovery so spectacular is that Raven claims to have lived in the time of King Arthur and performed fantastic feats of magic.</p>
<p>We present to you the three letters that have thus far been translated, and are the only whole pages of the grouping.  The rest of the pages in this folio are either damaged or incomplete in some way, shape, or form.  With luck, we will be able to present more of these letters as they are translated and preserved for future generations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propagation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxelementalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/gifts).



As the Equinox draws near, I find myself curiously unaffected by the flush of young love that overtakes so many others upon Avalon's shores. It is a curious thing to see priests and priestesses otherwise devoted to the God and the Goddess become slaves to the urges of the flesh. Even as a young acolyte and priestess in training, I never felt the urge to succumb as the others did. I wanted only to serve the Goddess as my soul had craved since childhood.

There has only ever been one who swayed my thoughts from my duties and devotion, and she was as inaccessible as the Goddess. Perhaps because she was the Lady of the Lake, I developed a kind of hero worship of her. She practically raised me, after all. I will revere and support any woman bearing the title of Lady of the Lake, but I would give my life if Viviane asked it of me.

But I was never meant to bear another generation of Goddess worshippers. My contributions to future generations will be in my works and my soul's continued reincarnation. Of course, if it was the Goddess' wish for me to bear a child, as Morgaine did, who am I to say Her nay? I would bear the child and make it my life's work to raise it as a chosen child of the Goddess.

Perhaps Viviane will allow me to go on retreat into the distant hills this spring. There are others who can perform my daily duties, and I have not felt the pull of the Goddess wishing to use me as Her conduit and prophetess in some time. Perhaps time away from the hustle and bustle of Avalon will do me good, allow me the opportunity to live more austerely and commune with the land and the Goddess. Even if it means taking along a scribe to record any prophecies of the Goddess.

Yes, solitude in the hills will benefit my devotion to the Goddess and restore my faith that She did not make a mistake in not giving me a desire to breed like the others.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](http://imgur.com/jHf8hQP)   
> [Source](https://journeyingtothegoddess.wordpress.com/tag/nemain/)   
> 


End file.
